Ghostbusters Anuual 1987
' Ghostbusters Annual 1987 '''was a children's book based on the Filmation's Ghostbusters TV series, released in the UK. It consists of an anthology of stories and games for young readers. The Hungry Trucker's Revenge Text story. Prime Evil kidnaps a trucker to have him travel through space and time hauling the ingredients for a huge vat of potion. A CB call between the mind-controlled trucker and the evil wizard comes over the Ansabone allowing the Ghostbusters to hear of the plan. The potion will anyone who drinks it to bring their thoughts to life as minions, and the ghosts have so much of it they can create an unbeatable army. Jake solves the problem by slipping the unconscious trucker into the potion, and the giant food conjured by his enormous appetite drives Hauntquarters away. Hauntquarters' Horrible Henchghosts (I) Profiles on Apparitia, Brat-A-Rat, Fangster, Fib-Face, and Floatzart. The Haunted Pipes of Invermuckly Glen Text story. The evil ghosts steal a map to where a giant living bagpipe monster's been buried. The Ghostbusters lure it into water where its pipes are gargled and it's an easy job to catch it again. Hauntquarters' Horrible Henchghosts (II) Profiles on Scared Stiff, Haunter, Mysteria, Long John Scarechrome, and Sir Trancelot. Enter the Dragon Slayer Comic story. The spirit Yum-Yum guards a magic castle where numerous evil spirits are jailed in the dungeon. Prime Evil drugs him and sets all the evil ghosts free to bedevil Camelot. Merlin calls the Ghostbusters for help, and they arrive just as Sir Trancelot defeats a decrepit King Arthur in a joust. Prime Evil used this instance as a distraction to steal Merlin's wand to summon ghosts even more easily. Eddie tells Tracy to get out a weapon called the Fiend Fryer, but Tracy gets out a deep fryer instead. Prime Evil zaps the appliance but for some reason the pieces stick to him, prompting him to run away. Merlin catches all the marauding spirits in a jar, and the ghost of a dragon that King Arthur slew decides to help them for some reason and becomes the evil ghosts' new guard. Art in the comic is very poor. The original characters in the comic look to have been traced from the popular European comic series ''Asterix the Gaul. Yum-Yum is Getafix the Druid. Its depictions of Merlin and King Arthur also, and as a result differ wildly from the ones actually seen in the cartoon series in the second episode alone. This version of Merlin looks something like Cacofonix the bard, and nothing at all like the version from the cartoon. The comic's version of King Arthur also looks nothing like the one seen in the cartoon, instead looking like an aged Chief Vitalstatix. The Curse of Big Caesar's Pyramid Text story. A man named Johnny living somewhere called Gangstonia walks home through a vicious thunderstorm. His hat, which is alive for some reason, cajoles him into taking shelter in the infamous Big Caesar's Pyramid (Big Al Caesar's pyramid?), where the criminal genius hid his prized blutonium superputty. Despite the pyramid supposedly being haunted, Johnny makes a snarky reply of "I ain't afraid of no ghost!" and heads inside. This is a mistake, as Prime Evil and some of his ghosts are inside and capture Johnny, throwing off his talking hat. Meanwhile at Ghost Command the Ghostbusters are playing with a basketball that lands on Skelevision's remote control and just so happens to bring up the talking hat. They pile into Ghost Buggy and travel to Gangstonia to rescue Johnny. After sneaking around in the pyramid the Ghostbusters find themselves in Prime Evil's secret headquarters underneath, where he explains his nefarious plan. the pyramid's built on top of a dimensional warp, and with its power channeled through a special device Prime Evil will make an army of copies of himself, so he'll have ''competent ''minions to take over the universe instead. The Ghsotbusters manage to use the blutonium superputty powering the device as a slingshot and Scared Stiff's body parts as ammo to knock the clones back into the warp, destroying them. Meet the Ghostbusters (Prime Evil Speaks) Tex story. Prime Evil talks about who the Ghostbusters are and why he hates them, but is interrupted when they show up and dematerialize him. Amazon Adventure Text story. An adventure movie being shot in the Amazon jungle is attacked by ghosts. Eddie has a mishap with a machine that turns him invisible before the Ghostbusters go to the jungle to intervene. They're captured by Prime Evil, who plans to use a ritual site to sacrifice Jake to open a portal to dimensions infested with ghosts he can command. The plan is foiled when Eddie, still invisible, takes off his clothes to sneak up on Prime Evil and dematerialize the unsuspecting ghost. Waiting for The Witching Hour Trivia questions It's Only Rock And Roll Text story. Prime Evil captures a tiny alien singer named Boko, and forces him to sing at a baseball game on Earth and turn the spectators into evil ghosts. The Ghostbusters offend Skelevision in their attempts to watch the world cup finals out of Mexico and end up receiving footage of the incident instead. They hook up a huge sound system to Ghost Buggy and use a sonic scream from Belfry to reverse the song and turn everyone back to normal. Though through some iffy continuity, the world cup game is suddenly being played in South Korea. The Witching Hour Board game Notes * The various stories give Ghost Command the address of 13 Canterbury Street. Category:Comics Category:Books